


Double D's

by sammi_jammi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Biting, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Table Sex, Tentacles, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi_jammi/pseuds/sammi_jammi
Summary: The five times someone walks in on Alastor pressing his face into Angel's tits and the one time he gets to enjoy it in peace.





	1. Husk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Angel Dust with anime boobies, you know, with massive badonkers. 
> 
> This goes out to the Sickbeats who suggested a fic where Alastor presses his face into Angel's rack and someone walks in on them, to which i say thank you

For as long as Alastor has existed, he could honestly say he had never been attracted to the human body. He could care less of who the body belonged too, it never caught his attention. While yes, he was good at dissecting and chopping bodies apart, he was never into necrophilism like other freaky serial killers he knew. 

But that all changed when he met Angel Dust. He had never seen a bosom as large as Angel's.The mere size of his chest was intimidating, like the size of watermelons in the summer season. At first the size of his chest had frightened him but then he caught himself staring more than than he liked to admit. He had never been a man to like that sort of thing but now, he's not so sure because all he wanted to do was stuff his face right in between those luscious, silky breasts. 

Angel, being the conceited asshole that he was, noticed right away. Alastor still remembers the day when Angel decided to corner him in the hall and it went downhill from there.

He can't say their relationship is romantic but he knew it was a affectionate, touchy one. If he was in the mood, he went to Angel. If Angel was in the mood, he came to him. The only con was that Angel wasn't subtle at all even with someone around, if he wanted something he got it. Alastor likes it, likes how forward he is, likes how he takes charge and takes what he wants. It was a turn on. And he wanted more of it. Especially his big rack.

Tonight they were sitting in the parlor, relaxing on the couch. Angel was resting his head on Alastor's shoulder as he watched television boredly, his legs taking up space on most of the couch. Alastor's reading a book, Mastering the Art of Cannibal Cooking, legs crossed neatly.

Angel lets out a exasperated sigh as he gazes at the tv,"I'm bored as hell. Literally anything on right now is soooo boooring."He moans.

Alastor doesn't look up from his book,"You have the attention span of a goldfish, you should invest yourself in more activities than television watching."

"Rude."Angel shifts so he was turned over to Alastor."Aren't you a television celebrity?"

"Radio celebrity. They aren't the same thing you idiot. Anyways Vox is the television celebrity, I don't need him shrieking at me for "stealing" his thunder."

"Same thing to me, they both entertain people."Angel rolls eyes, sitting up. He glances behind them towards the bar and hall entrance. It looked like Husk had went up to bed early and it was late enough to reassure him that the chances of demons checking in was very low. Turning back to Alastor, he presses his soft chest against his arm, resting his head on his shoulder."Wanna mess around for a little bit~?"

Alastor looks down at him, surprised."What? Here? Of all places?"

"Yeah, why not? Don't act all shy with me, we've done up in the garden. Plus I'll let you play with them~."He makes sure to squeeze Alastor's arm between his tits, biting gently on his lower lip."I'll let you do whatever you want to them, you can bite them, scratch them, slap them around a bit~."

Alastor shivers,swallowing hard."W-well I'm not denying your advances but,"He looks around," What if someone sees us?"

"I doubt anyone is gonna come in here this late. It's past 11, trust me."

"...Well, I can't say no to that."

Alastor studies Angel's soft features, his soft plush lips, his well-done eyebrows, his sharp eyeliner, his hypnotizing eyes. It was too much for him, he wanted to devour him whole, in more ways than one. Alastor presses his lips against Angel's softly, taking in his intoxicating scent. Angel always smelled so good, like strawberries or vanilla. He presses harder against him, biting Angel's lower lip, running his hand down his spine. Angel opens his mouth, sliding his own tongue into Alastor's mouth. Their tongues slide against each other, sending blissful waves through both of them. Alastor takes a sharp bite at Angel's tongue, making him squeal as iron fills both of their mouths. Angel tasted exquisite, his blood spiced sweetly. The taste itself made him twitch in his confined pants. 

Angel mewls as Alastor only deepens the kiss, two hands gripping Alastor's suit as if his life depended on it. One of his hands played with Alastor's fluffy ears, while the other was trailing up and down his clothed navel like small spiders crawling on his skin. Angel has always considered himself a powerbottom but he loved it when Alastor took charge, it made him feel like a piece of meat. A sexy piece of meat.

They pull away, blood trailing down from both of their lips. Panting softly into each other's mouths, Angel unzips Alastor's pants and grasps his cock through his briefs.

Alastor breath hitches, resting his forehead against Angel's."Angel.."

Angel chuckles, sliding his hand below the briefs. Wrapping his hand around Alastor's thick cock, he gently circles his thumb against the sensitive head. He gives Alastor's neck gentle sucks, trailing kisses up his neck."You know, I'm starting to think you have a blood kink or something."

"B-Blood kink?"Alastor stutters when Angel starts to stroke him up and down at a slow pace.

"Yeah, everytime we kiss you always bite me. Surprised you haven't bitten off my tongue. Not gonna lie though, I'm really into it. Feels like I'm your next meal."He strokes him faster, gazing up at Alastor with lidded eyes.

Alastor grabs Angel's free wrist, letting his head fall back with a groan."D-don't talk like that, or I'll-"

"You gonna come all over my hand?"Angel strokes are fast now, his grip firm and tight. It was a perfect, sloppy hole. Angel leans up to Alastor's soft ear, his chest face to face with Alastor's face."Next time, make me bleed so hard you'll have to drink it off me."

Alastor growls, hands grabbing Angel's slim hips and drags him into his lap. Angel cries out in surprise, his rack pressing right into Alastor's face. He was in a weird position, so he adjust himself so his arm isn't twisted uncomfortably.

"A-Alastor?" He swallows hard, arousal drumming through him. He's never heard Alastor growl like that, pre-cum staining his panties.

"I want you to ride me while you press these,"Alastor grasps Angel's large fluffy tits with both hands,"into my face."

Angel moans as Alastor squeezes them, gripping onto the couch."Oh Alastor~ Fuck yes, use me-"

Then there's a irritated cough, making them both freeze. They glance to the entrance of the parlor, where Husk is standing with the most embarrassed and annoyed look they've ever seen on him.

"Seriously? In here of all places? You decided to fuck where I spend most of my time? Knowing I could come back in any second?"Husk hisses, his feathers ruffled up."I'm an old man, I don't wanna see none of this shit! What makes you think I wanna see this shit! Have I made it seem like that? God tell me I haven't, not my fucking intention if I have! I'm too old for this shit, your gonna give me another heart attack! Die twice and what will happen then!..."Husk is rambling on while they sit there, the shock fading away.

Alastor sighs, gently seating Angel beside. He gets up and grins apologetically at Angel."I'm afraid another time, dear. I have to fix our broken cat."

Angel rests his chin on his hands, pouting."Yeah, yeah. See you both tomorrow."

Alastor gives him a quick peck on the cheek before leading the ranting cat upstairs to his room. So much for a fun evening.


	2. Vaggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie leaves Angel alone long enough for Alastor to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shouldn't have taken as long as it should have but it's done

"I'll be in charge of the chinaware, all you gotta do is put down forks, spoons and knives."Vaggie says as they enter the big hall with a dolly full of boxes."We only have a few hours to set up so try not to mess around, got it?"

Angel opens one of the boxes full of silver kitchen utensils, in awe with the whole room."I can't believe we had a big hall here! We can have parties, big ones like the ones my family used to have for weddings!"

The room was huge, full of round tables that were slightly scattered with silky tablecloths with simple, ornate designs. At the end of the hall, there was a larger table with fancier chairs that reminded Angel of royalty. There was a crystal chandelier above them, with beautiful art on the ceiling that reminded him of renaissance paintings.

Vaggie begins to place the plates and bowls, Angel is still looking at the hall excitedly.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day. The dinner is tonight and all the hotshots are going to be here."

"What is this even for?"

"Lucifer and some higher up demons are coming over to check the place out. To see if it's worth keeping around. Of course, they invited everybody and their mother so Charlie decided to have a dinner for everybody."

"That's sweet of her. I would have just showed them the place and kicked them to the curb."He laughs, setting down two spoons, two forks and two knives neatly beside the china.

"Yeah, well you're a little bitch."She says, rolling her eyes,"Charlie is the most selfless person I know, it doesn't surprise me that she wants to do this."

Angel doesn't respond, she's right. Charlie is the most kindest, selfless person he knows too. No matter how sick her goodness made him.

Their almost done when they end up running out of supply, only a few tables left empty.

Vaggie sighs, gathering the empty boxes."I'll be back, I'm going to get a few more boxes. Do some doublechecks on the tables. I need to be sure that everything is perfect."Right before she leaves, she points a finger at him,"Better not break anything while I'm gone or I'll stab you with my spear."

"Better not break anything while I'm gone. Stab you with my spear."He mocks as soon as she's gone, inspecting the tables for any imperfections."I should break one, she's been nagging at me the whole time we've been here."

Suddenly the door creaks open, surprising Angel."That was quick, isn't storage in the basement?" He doesn't turn around, continuing to inspect innocently.

No response, only the small clicks of heeled shoes.

"Jeez if I had known you were in shittier mood than usual, I would have hanged with Cherri instead."

"Not sure where you must have gotten that but I believe I'm in a excellent mood."Alastor speaks up, mirth in his tone.

Angel jumps, whipping around to him."Oh fuck! Don't fucking do that!"

"Apologizes,"Alastor stops in front of him, taking a hold of his hand to give him a gentle kiss.

Angel feels his face heat up, looking away with embarrassment. He'd never get use to Alastor's chivalry."Jeez, You're so embarrassing sometimes."

"Only for you~."Alastor chuckles, intertwining their hands together."I've missed you, it's been a long couple of days since our last...romp."

Angel blinks in surprise,"Are you telling me you wanna fuck in here? Vaggie could come back through that door any second."

"Then I suppose we'll have to be quick."

Angel gives him a long stare before grinning widely,"Fuck it. I'm not into whatever the fuck Vaggie wants me to do anyways." Grabbing Alastor's bowtie, he pulls him down into a rough kiss. One set of hands clutching onto Alastor's back as they roughly fall back onto one of the tables, making the whole table rattle.

Their fangs clack together as their lips press on one another desperately, want pulsing through their bodies. Alastor presses Angel down on the table, lips locked. He runs his hand up Angel's boot, up his soft thighs and up his skirt, playing with the silky panties caging his cock. He wraps a gloved finger around the silk, pulling it down with ease and dropping it on the floor beside them.

Angel spreads his legs apart, his cock pulsing with needy desire. He pulls away with heavy pants as Alastor's fingers sliding down to his ass. Alastor laughs softly when he feels the jeweled plug at his entrance. "Prepared as always." Sliding it out, he tosses it into one of the flower vases.

Two fingers circle the puckered entrance, slowly easing into Angel. With how wet and loose he already was, Alastor could slide in three fingers easily. Curling his fingers onto the walnut-sized gland he finds, he presses into the bud hard. Angel arches his spine with a strained gasp, one set of hands clutching the table. He bites down on his knuckles hard as Alastor massages the bud lazily but with great pressure. 

"A-Al! Stop teasing!"Angel hisses up at him, unable to concentrate as waves of pleasure shoot through him."She'll come through that door any moment! Oh god..."

Alastor pulls out without another word, unbuckling his belt and pants. He nudges his cock against his entrance, resting his hands on each side of Angel's head. "Ready?"

"Really? Just fucking-OH!" He cries, Alastor thrusting all the way in until his balls are pressing against Angel's ass."My fucking god-!"

Alastor doesn't stop there, pulling out all the way then slamming back in again. And again. And again. And again. 

Angel moans loudly, wrapping his legs around Alastor's slim waist. His thrusts is shaking the whole table, sending cups and plates falling to the floor in pieces. Vaggie was going to kill them but he could care less, right now all he cared about was Alastor's thick cock painting his insides with gooey cum. Chest feeling constricted in his suit, he pops the buttons off and lets them finally breathe. 

Alastor's eyes flash with want when he sees Angel's soft, fluffy bosom released from the suit. They bounce with every thrust he gives into the tight, wet heat. He wants to bury his face into them, rest his face while Angel combs through his hair. Standing up straight, he grabs onto Angel's leg and pulls it over his shoulder, aiming for the perfect spot. Angel cries out, clutching the tablecloth with all of his hands as Alastor slams his prostate relentlessly. "Oh god! It's too much!"

"I thought you enjoyed over stimulation."He kisses his boot sweetly, only increasing his pace, pistoning into him."Don't touch yourself. I want you to come on me only."

Angel is a moaning mess, saliva dripping down his chin. He says something but it's slurred and incomprehensible. All it took was a big cock to turn him into a babbling whore, who only craved cum and cock. He was getting tighter with each thrust, hot walls clutching around his cock wetly. It was like Angel was ready to milk him dry. The thought of seeing Angel suck his cock while he's at a meeting or riding him while he works makes his throat dry. Grabbing both large mounds, he doesn't stop his rough movements. Letting out moans of his own, his hips stutter as he's about to release-

"WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK!!!!!!!" Vaggie screeches from the door, the box that was her hands on the floor.

Alastor stops to give her a nasty grin,"Would you mind coming back later? I'm in the middle of something."

Angel is still dazed, panting heavily."Whu? Alasteerr? Why'dt you shtop?" 

She chokes, face red with fury and embarrassment. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!! LUCIFER'S GONNA BE HERE IN A HOUR AND YOU FUCKING MADE A MESS!"

Alastor shrugs,"I'm sure he'd be okay with it. I mean, everything he touches becomes trashy and shallow."

Vaggie screams, frustrated. She stomps out of the room, still screaming.

Angel laughs, delirious."You jussst called the king of hell a shallow bitch."

"Eh, he's a snake. You can't trust heathens like him."

"I mean, he was a snake."

"CHARLIE!!" Vaggie screams from down the hall, making them both jump.

"I believe it's time we leave, I don't want to scare Charlie with our naked bodies."

"Awwww. We were about to coooome though." Angel whines but let's Alastor pull him up into his arms."You better carry me to my room."

"Fine, you big baby."Alastor lifts him over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"Your baby~ I want daddy's cummies~."

"Say that again and I'll drop you."

"....No fun allowed."

They leave the hall before they could run into Charlie.

Maybe another time. Again.


	3. Cherri Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy crew goes to the beach

"Wow!" Charlie cries out excitedly, standing on the hot black sand with her bare feet and staring out into the red ocean.

Vaggie walks up beside her, wearing a two piece black swimsuit with red frill on the hems and holding onto a black parasol to block hell's harmful UV rays."It's been a while since we've been to the beach."

"Looks like ya picked a fancy one too." Angel walks up beside them, one pair of hands on his hips and the other rubbing sunscreen all over his bare skin. He was wearing a pink floral sarong that flowed down to his heeled boots with a pink busty bra that barely covered his cleavage. "I see all those fancy bars with their fancy canopies and fancy firepits with their fancy bricks."

"Well I wanted you all to experience some positive reinforcement, everyone has been doing so good!" Charlie turns to him, taking out a piece of paper from her red shorts. "I already have plans for the day, there's scuba diving near Killer's Point, killer dolphin watching, parasailing, and they're gonna have a buffet later on this afternoon. We can go to the pool bar later tonight too!"

"You had me at pool bar." Husk huffs from the area they were setting up a few feet away, digging a umbrella into the sand.

"You got my attention at the free buffet. I hope they have venison!" Alastor is patting sunscreen on his face, wearing a red and white striped swimwear that covered most of his body.

Charlie giggles, jumping excitedly while clapping her hands. "Alrighty, lets go look at some dolphins!"

"Pass. Me and Al are gonna do some exploring." Angel walks over to Al, jumping into his lap, sitting sideways.

Al jumps but doesn't push him off, resting a clawed hand on his warm supple thigh.

"Ah-but-"

"I'm gonna go get a drink."Husk gets up, stalking away towards the nearest bar.

"Wait-"

"And I'll stay right here. I need a tan anyways, I'm white as a sheet." Cherri says from the beach towel, not even looking up from her magazine.

"I thought we could all go toge-"

"Let's go see some dolphins!" Nifty interrupts before she could finish her sentence, her and Mimzy grabbing her hands and dragging her towards the dock.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"Vaggie calls after them, sighing."You guys better not cause any trouble or so help me."She glares at both Alastor and Angel before running after the girls.

"Finally some quiet time, I thought they'd never leave."Angel nuzzles his face into Al's neck, laying soft kisses.

"You could have been nicer about it."Alastor closed his eyes with enjoyment, stroking his claws on his thigh lightly.

Angel laughs softly,"She'll be fine. I'll be at the buffet anyways."

"Regardless, you shouldn't be so rude.Heh, do you wanna know what I want to eat for dinner?"Alastor presses a kiss on his cheek, trailing down to his neck then down to his soft bosom. Giving his bosom warm kisses, he nibbles each round fluff with hot yearning.

"Pfft, venison?" Angel sighs, threading his hands into his hair.

"Moron." Alastor chuckles, claws coming up to play with his bra string. 

Angel takes Alastor's face in his hands, needy heterochromia eyes meeting lustful lidded ones."Let's go do some exploring, yeah?" He gives a wink, sticking his tongue out.

"Lead the way, sweetheart."

 

Angel led him down the beach to a small area with large black glassy boulders, hidden far from any camping demons. Little glassy rocks littered the sand, shining red with the sky. 

"What's this area?"Alastor picks up a glassy black stone, examining his reflection.

Angel shrugs, "Not sure, looked fuckin' neat from far away though. Plus blocks any seeing eyes." He winks at Alastor, who was still examining the rock. He smiles, untying the knot on his sarong and letting it fall to the soft sand. He pulls down his bikini bottom then throwing it to Alastor's face, making the red haired demon jump.

"Jesus Angel! What-"Alastor cuts off when he sees his half-naked body, standing up immediately.

Alastor lets his eyes travel up his heeled boots, his supple thighs, his long pink erection, his thin waist, his large bosom and finally his flushed face filled with determination.

"Wanna help me get this off?" Turning around, exposing his naked ass and back.

Alastor walks up behind him, hand trailing up his side slowly and unclipping the pink bra. The pink bra hits the floor, Angel turning around to face him. Alastor was face to face with Angel's large fluffy bosom, eyes filled with hot need as he gazed at them.

"It's been a while and I know how much you love pressing your face into them." Angel whispers huskily, squishing the mounds together with his hands. He cradles his face with his other hands, caressing his cheek. He lets go of his fluff, giving him a sly smirk.

Alastor swallows dryly, nuzzling face into the valley between the fluff before pressing his entire face without a second thought. He breathes in the sweet scent of strawberries and buries himself deeper into the soft conditioned fur. He groans, claws digging into Angel's ass. Lost in bliss, he doesn't notice the few dark tentacles that extend from his back, inky and wet. Angel is stroking his hair and antlers when he feels a wet hard probing near his pink puckered hole, jumping with a squeak. Turning around to see a black tentacle swirling his entrance with black clear ooze, pushing him up against Alastor.

Angel chuckles softly, pressing back against the slick thick appendage. "You're such a dog. You act all prim and proper but when you're alone with me, god your such a skeeze."

Alastor looks up from between his bust, cheeks flushed red, eyes lidded sleepily and hair messy like a bird's nest. "A-Angel...you're breathtaking."He nuzzles back into his bosom, thick tentacles entering his hole in one thrust.

Angel jolts in shock, shrieking. "YAH! A-Alastor!" He grips onto his shoulders, wrapping one of his legs around Al's waist. The tentacles thrust in and out with no intention in stopping, Alastor's face still buried into his chest, letting out quiet groans. His claws dig into his cheeks, drawing strings of red blood to slide down his asscheeks.

"O-oh! You're so deep!" Angel moans out, claws tearing into his swimwear as the tentacles pounded into him."I can feel you in my stomach!" He laughs deliriously with pleasure as they squirm inside him helplessly. Alastor was lost in his own pleasure too, his appendages fucking deep inside Angel without a single worry on his mind. His slick tight walls around the tentacles felt incredible, he never wanted to leave the empty wet space inside his angel. He wanted to do so much more than he felt he was allowed to, oh the wicked things he wanted to do. Wanted to tie him up in the air with the use of his tentacles, use all his holes until all Angel could think was him and only him. Wanted to be in his true form and take Angel up against the wall with only thoughts of hot wet sex.

Alastor licked up his valley, laying wet sloppy kisses up his throat. He nibbles on skin under his fur, deciding not give him a hickey with the thought of coughing up white fur. He bites down sharply into his skin, blood dribbling down his neck. He'd never get tired of how he taste. Angel grabs onto Alastor's red locks, gasping sharply. Alastor pulls away slowly, licking his bloody lips tastefully. He brings down Angel into a rough kiss, tasting himself.

"Hey boys!" Cherri cries from the top of a glass boulder, holding onto a plate of salad."The buffet is open!" 

They both freeze, looking up at the red head who sticks salad in her mouth with a wet crunch. "Well don't stop on my account! I'm just here enjoying some salad!"

"How long have you been standing there?" Angel raises an eyebrow at her, not an ounce of shame on his face.

Alastor was speechless. Husk and Vaggie walking in on him and Angel was hilarious but Cherri, that was a whole other level of weird. He respected her murderous tactics so to be seen like this was...a bit humiliating. Of course, she didn't need to know that.

Cherri shrugs, popping a tomato in her mouth. "A bit. I did like those tentacles though. Never seen that before!" She blinks at Al, an attempt to wink.

Alastor tentacles withdraw back into his back in a instance, patting down his disheveled hair. "Well since we were rudely interrupted again, we'll have to continue another time. Again. I'll let you redress, I'll meet you back there." He gives Cherri an intimidating grin before walking towards back the small camp.

Cherri pouts, climbing down the rock and almost dropping her salad. "Aw,I didn't mind the little show."

Angel crosses his arms with annoyance and putting on his bikini bottom with his other set of arms, erection long gone. "Didn't take ya as a pervert, Cherri. I was getting some action I've been lacking for weeks, jeez."

"Uh why don't you go fuck some client then?"

Angel ties the sarong tight, taken back by her comment."Huh? No way, me and Al are in a committed relationship. That's basically cheating!"

"So? Me and ex always fucked other people behind our backs." Cherri gives him a questioning look, stuffing her mouth with more greens.

"Jeez Cherri. Al is different, I'm not gonna fuck some guy behind his back."He snaps, a little irritated. He clips on his bra, sighing. He was cock blocked...again.

"Daaamn, your whipped." Cherri turns around back to the camp, chomping on her salad.

"Actually it's the other way around!" He calls after her, but she's already gone. He pouts, smoothing down his breast fur."I am not whipped...I think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Who else should walk in on them?


End file.
